Mahmoud Ahmadinejad (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Iran | Relatives = Unnamed children | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Iran | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | Hair2 = formerly balding Category:Bald | UnusualFeatures = Extra finger at his left hand (sometimes) | Citizenship = Iran | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = President and representative of Iran | Education = | Origin = Mutant Derek Fox's No Prize and Nick Lowe's answer. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jason Aaron; Carlos Pacheco | First = X-Men: Schism #1 | HistoryText = Overview Mahmoud Ahmadinejad is the President of Iran, a Sentinels-negationist, and an anti-mutant. Unknown to all, he was actually a mutant, furthermore a terrorist, who was elected after running on the Denial of Mutants (DOM) platform. He then hoped that his scientists could create an exception in the Sentinels's programming concerning his own person.Derek Fox's No Prize and Nick Lowe's answer. ' face]] Schism During the International Arms Control Conference in Switzerland, he opposed to Cyclops, declaring that Sentinels presumably didn't existed and were only but a way for the X-Men and mutants to hide themselves from their problems caused by their own arrogance. ]] As Quentin Quire appeared, he unleashed the secrets of any member present at the assembly save Cyclops and Wolverine who were protected by their psychic defenses. Immediately, he declared that he was used to beat his children quite often, because he enjoyed to act this way. Quickly, he made a statement against the "unwanted influence" of "genetic infidels", while standing in the hand of a giant Sentinel. Leading an anti-mutant protest in his own country, he presented the old Sentinel 17 to his people as the creation of his country's scientists. In that speech, he also denied the fact that Iran had ever had mutants. The sentinel first didn't operated, and then activated and targeted the people, rampaging in the streets. The situation was saved by X-Men Rogue and Kitty Pryde, mocking him for the irony of the situation. As Ahmadinejad was offended by the fact that only women were sent, stating that it was in order to humiliate him, Pryde also added that she was Jewish. ]] Pax Utopia After five members of the X-Men Extinction Team got merged with the Phoenix, became the Phoenix Five and declared Pax Utopia, the Stepford Cuckoos and Warpath were dispatched in Iran to shut down their nuclear program. | Powers = His only known mutation consist in possessing (at least at some times) six fingers at his left hand. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = This character was actually never named else than "Nation's Supreme Leader" (which is not the title of Iran President), but was obviously based on him, and recognized as such on the web.Comicsblog.fr article "Kitty Pride 1 Mahmoud Ahmadinejad 0Comicsalliance.com article | Trivia = He was drawn with six fingers in , and the reader Derek Fox from Columbia, Maryland, posted a No-Prize letter in which he developed a theory (approved and completed by Marvel Comics editor Nick Lowe): He was a mutant, furthermore a terrorist, who was elected after running on the Denial of Mutants (DOM) platform. He then hoped that his scientists could create an exception in the Sentinels's programming concerning his own person. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Dictators Category:Presidents Category:Historical Figures Category:Muslim Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered)